


To Smile With Amber Eyes

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Knotting, Licking, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Jared, Possessive Jensen, Rimming, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Top Jensen Ackles, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen, werewolf!Jensen, licking, knotting, possessive!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Smile With Amber Eyes

The sheets are cold against Jared’s skin, yet his body is warm and tingly as he pumps his cock, jacking off with a steady, smooth pace that makes his balls ache, toes curling. The hard flesh throbs in his grip, the pleasure especially intense as electric tremors claw up and down his spine. 

He finished early at the office, having arrived home to find a note from his mate: went to grab some grub, be back soon, Love, Jensen. It's not that Jared doesn’t enjoy having Jensen around--on the contrary, he loves it very much. It doesn’t matter if they are cuddling on the couch and watching a sappy romantic movie, or if Jensen has him bent over the kitchen table with his ass in the air, mounting to properly breed him, pumping him full of cum--spending time with his mate is always a delight. But, once-in-a-while, it is nice to have some alone time; so, while his boyfriend is out picking up dinner, Jared enjoys some personal ‘me’ time. 

He lays on his back with his dick in hand, wrist twisting upward and palm sliding downward, smearing the milky wetness along his pulsating shaft. He’s already becoming dripping wet; his hole is warm and loose, a trickle, or three, of slick seeps from him, his own musky aroma self-arousing something fierce. His flannel red shirt is open, the cloth soft across his trembling body. 

He tugs at his blood-swollen shaft, feeling a static of heat and hardness in his grip as his thumb slips through the slit to smear pre-cum over the flared crown. He’s close to creaming as his mind fills with thoughts of Jensen fucking him, knotting his hole and pumping him full of cum, leaving him smelling like his beautiful mate. 

His fingers curl into a fist, choking around his dick as he starts jerking faster while his other hand fondles his warm, heavy balls. He’s dribbling pre-cum like a wanton whore, his mind playing out a vision of Jensen bending him over the hood of his Charger and fucking him raw, whispering all sorts of filthy things as his cock splits him open. His arousal spikes at the thought, his hole seeping out a creamy drop of slickness. 

He’s so close he can taste it; his hand moves faster as he rolls his balls in his other palm. He tugs harder, stripping his cock ruthlessly, eager to come. It isn't like a proper knot stuffing him full, true, but a good hand job will tide him over until his mate returns. He should have time to get in a shower; he needs to get Jason's scent off him. 

It was just an innocent hug; there was nothing going on with the Alpha he works with, but Jared has an inkling that Jensen will not be too happy with him smelling like another wolf. Jensen has never come out and said anything, but the one or two times another Alpha has crossed Jared's path while Jensen was around, Jensen gave the guy a death glare, nearly showing his fangs as he fought to keep a snarling growl at bay. Jensen has seen more than a few Alphas looking at Jared, his heckles rising with jealousy as they pass by. 

But Jared has nothing to worry about, he is sure he doesn’t, so he thinks nothing of the scent for now and returns to the pleasure that is quickly overtaking his body. He gives a sharp, near painful stroke as he squeezes his balls and his vision blurs as spunk drips down between his fingertips, making a creamy mess. 

The sound of the Charger pulling into the driveway brings back the image of Jensen thrusting into him; a rush of aftershocks flow through Jared and his breath hitches as the warm pleasure zips up and down his body. He’s still stroking himself languidly when his mate walks in the door and into the bedroom. Jensen’s eyes darken with lust at the sight of Jared; in the snap of a finger, he is hard as a diamond. 

Jared can see the bulge already tenting his mate's slacks; he smirks at Jensen, holding up a cum creamed finger, asking, “Wanna taste?” 

Jensen’s eyes are lust-dark as he snarls. He scampers onto the bed, kissing Jared fiercely, but the kiss is extremely short-lived as Jensen catches a whiff of an aroma that sets his teeth on edge. His head snaps back as if he'd been slapped, eyes dilating to the point the orbs are nearly black. He snarls, every muscle in his body going rigid. 

Suddenly, his mind is spinning as white-hot rage fills his senses. Nothing makes sense anymore because all he can think about is mounting his mate and breeding him, pumping Jared's hole so full of cum that he leaks like a back-alley whore. Up is down, down is up, and darkness is light. Everything is topsy/turvy; Roses bleed bloody and raw, and smell of death and decay. He’s going crazy, losing his mind to the aroma that lingers on his mate. 

Jared frowns, a little unsure of his mate’s mood change. “Babe? Jensen, what's wrong?” He reaches up to softly palm Jensen's cheek, but his mate roughly jerks away, muscles twitching chaotically as if he is no longer in control of his body. Jared's heart skips quickly, his hands begin to shake. What in the world was wrong with his beloved? “Jensen. What’s wrong?” 

“Who is he?” 

The vicious snarl causes Jared to nearly piss himself. The tone is deadly, and dark, dangerously making his heart trip over itself in his chest. Jared has never heard Jensen make such a malicious sound before, or ever. “Who is he?” Jared repeats the question back, unsure of Jensen's response should he answer; his voice goes into a slight tremble. When Jensen suddenly grabs his wrist, pinning him down to forcibly straddle his thighs as he snarls, it all suddenly comes together. 

It's the new Alpha scent; Jared smells like another unmated Alpha. Jared is almost certain this is what's upset Jensen so much. Quickly, he attempts to soothe the wild beast holding him down. “Jason...is my co-worker.” He gulps with a bit of nervousness, but a slight edge of arousal. “We...uh-had a great sales month, profits are up. So-uh...uhm-he hugged me, just a congratulation hug. It meant nothing...” 

Jensen doesn’t even hear the rest because his mind plays out a darker vison where another Alpha has taken what's his own. 

Oh, yeah...sure. He knows of Jason; he had met him at the Christmas party last year. He’s handsome, beautiful even, for an Alpha. But...he looked even better covered in blood. 

...He trembles in the chains, dried blood streaked down the side of his face, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. He does not bite back his whimpers as Jensen carves into him, the wolf lets them loose, and the screams rip through the night. He wails as chains rattle, he begs for salvation as the knife carves into him... 

Jensen is thinking all sorts of dark thoughts about what he would like to do to the man who was stupid enough to look at his mate. Speaking of mates, he has one under him, wet and naked, smelling all sorts of bad-dirty-wrongs. Maybe he needs to do something about that. 

Jensen keeps his grip on Jared's wrists to keep him down, leaning toward as he bites hard at the soft neck, sucking a mark to the sun-kissed skin. Jared gasps, his cock rapidly filling with blood until it was completely hard; he was taken by surprise at the bite, splayed motionless before tilting his neck back farther to give Jensen full-access. His mate growls at the ease of submission; Jared feels Jensen's cock throb where the flesh is trapped between their bellies. Jensen bites his neck, grinds his teeth into Jared’s skin, before peppering soft kisses to red skin. 

“That son of a bitch has no right to touch you. You are mine.” Jensen huffs, and Jared’s breathing suddenly turns ragged as spasms causes his whole body to shake. Jensen wants to break his fist in Jason’s face. He's biting down on Jared's neck harder, nearly breaking the skin. Jared's Omega instincts kick in quickly and his body goes limp under his mate, his actions displaying his desire to submit to the stronger man. He is showing Jensen that he will allow his mate to do with him as he pleases, and Jensen is very pleased with that indeed. 

Flatting his tongue against his mate's throat, Jensen licks over the warm skin. The previous scent is masked by his spit, the skin wet and warm, leaving a mere trace of him behind. Good. Jensen wanted Jared to smell like him, inside and out. He could scent Jared, knew his mate was leaking, and the musky ripeness drove him crazy. He stuck his hand down low, past Jared's quickening hard cock, under his balls to his hole; he slides one finger around the damp rim as he licks Jared’s throat, smirking once the hole flutters, clearly needing to be filled. 

Thrusting one finger inside Jared, Jensen feels a heavy drop of slickness gathered around his digit; his mate was wet for him, wanting. Jared quakes with arousal as Jensen licks rapidly over his throat. Jensen's tongue removes traces of Jared's scent, sweeps over Jared's forehead, over his dimpled cheeks, even his nose. 

One of Jensen’s hands finds its way upon Jared's chest, pinching a nipple just a little too painfully as he slowly laps his tongue across the column of Jared's throat, chasing away the foreign Alpha scent that lingers, leaving behind his own aroma to seep into the pores of Jared's skin. His lush lips kiss the skin before his teeth worry at the flesh where neck and shoulder met, letting love-bites remain to remind of Jensen's possession. 

All too quickly, Jared feels like he is going to come out of his skin as Jensen’s kiss-soft lips move to his pec, his tongue flicking out over tanned skin to lick the little nub. With his wrist free, for the moment anyway, Jared's hands tangle in Jensen's hair as he pushes his chest out into the welcoming heat of his lover's wet mouth. Jensen takes his time, tongue circling over one nipple and then the other one, making Jared groan, his hole still leaking warm slick as the arousal burns through his blood. 

Still, even though Jared is turned on by his mate's jealousness, he assures, "It was just a hug, babe. Jason means nothing to me. I love you. I'm yours, I promise." 

"I should put a fucking collar on you," Jensen snaps before suckling Jared's nipple like a newborn pup suckling its momma's teat. Wet warmth surrounds the perkiness as tingles ripple through Jared, his hole fluttering around nothing but air as his cock goes rock solid, and when Jensen snarls, "Maybe I should fuck you at the office, let Jason, and everyone else, know you belong to me", Jared nearly blows his load. 

Fuck yes; he could get on board with that plan. 

Jensen, on the other hand, doesn’t wish to wait until a later time to claim what's his; he cannot stand that his mate smells like another wolf.

Grabbing Jared's hips, he easily, roughly and not too gently, shoves Jared onto his belly. Jared's mind has barely caught up to what is happening before Jensen is brushing the tip of his tongue against Jared’s entrance, curling around the slick rim. Jared cries out and grips the bed sheets, biting them with his mouth as his mate begins rimming him. 

He fights to remain still while Jensen’s hot breath brushes over his twitching hole; it takes all his strength to remain silent as the damp, wet press of Jensen’s tongue circles his dusky pink rim. His back arches on a beautiful curve, tiny tingles are zipping up his spine. Jensen kisses the pink hole, pecks sweet kitten kisses to the warm skin as it twitches, before licking a wet swipe around and around the pucker. His soul mate moans and presses his face into the bed sheets as Jensen rims him with his tongue in between tiny nibbles, lapping up the taste like a kitten lapping up sweet cream. 

Jensen moans as he laps at the soft skin, his eyes closed while he breathes in the musky scent of his lover. “You taste so good, darlin’. So sweet like honey,” He growls between kisses and licks at Jared’s ass, his prickling stubble tickling Jared’s soft flesh. 

Jared nearly howls into the bed-cloth tucked between his teeth when Jensen practically buries his pretty face in the crack of his ass, hungrily eating Jared out like a starving man. Jensen licks around the twitching rim, huffing in a deep breath and scenting the ripe, musky aroma of his mate. Jared is fighting not to squirm helplessly on the bed; the wet sensation of Jensen's tongue brushing over his sensitive rim is leaving him trembling to his core. 

As Jensen eagerly licks and sucks his twitching, leaking hole, Jared can feel his hole dampen wetter, he is nearly dripping, so wet like a pink pussy, and if he were to look back at Jensen he is sure his mate's chin and lips would be smeared with his juices. . 

The thought almost has Jared coming untouched, he moans brokenly, pushing back against Jensen’s face, but his mate takes him by surprise by pushing two fingers inside his wet hole, relentlessly finger-fucking him. Jared is wet with slick and the pervious orgasm he gave himself by hand has his hole loose enough that the rim easily opens wider as soon as Jensen adds another finger. 

Jared groans Jensen’s name as his mate prods him, easily finding his prostate to effortlessly rub, and Jared's chest hitches as he drags in gulps of air, suddenly unable to breath for all the pleasure his mate is giving him. His dick is heavy and hard hanging between his legs, his hole spasming around Jensen's tongue that wiggles around his rim. 

As fan-fucking-tastic as Jensen's fingers and tongue are, Jared wants his mate's knot. It seems like Jensen has a need as well; he needs to be inside his mate, to claim his beloved soul mate and breed him, to feel the wet hole squeeze him tight as his knot ties them together. 

Within the beating of his quickening heart, Jensen mounts his mate, franticly shoving his cock deep inside Jared and pounding into him from behind. The desire and lust has already taken over, and his pace is damn-near brutal, thrusting in deep, almost deep enough to hurt as his big cock spreads Jared wide. He would love to slow down and savor the pleasure, to make gentle love to Jared, but his need to rut and claim have taken over. In fact, his pace picks up, slamming against Jared’s prostate each time, causing the younger man to whimper, whine and moan, sounding so damn pretty to his keen Alpha ears. 

Jensen holds onto him, fucks into Jared while leaning over his mate to bite at his neck; Jared seems to go crazy every time he does this. Jared tilts his head to the side as much as he can, offering up a smooth patch of skin for Jensen to bite, and every time Jensen nips and scrapes his teeth against the skin, Jared moans as his wet hole contracts around Jensen's cock. 

His mate has a death grip on the sheets, but Jared is moaning louder and eagerly pushing back against Jensen, arching his spine, he cries out pleasure as Jensen slides deep inside him to fully fill him. Jared closes his eyes, focusing on how Jensen’s cock is thick and hard inside him, he can feel the knot already growing and pressing at his rim. 

Jensen, holding onto Jared’s hips, gives a few thrusts then starts a harder, faster fucking. Their love making was normally slower, gentler, but now his fingernails are cutting into Jared's hips and his rough thrusting is jarring Jared’s body, leaving him fighting to stay on his hands and knees as his mate fucks into him. The headboard is slamming into the wall so hard Jared is worried it will knock a hole in the wall; the mattress is loudly squeaks under their combined weight. Jensen keeps the constant brisk roll of his hips, making Jared’s whole body shudder as a high-pitched whine flows from his parted lips. 

Leaning over Jared’s broad back, Jensen sets his teeth to Jared’s neck and bites down on the skin as he pumps his hips; Jared’s natural slick soaking his cock, leaving him shivering with pleasure. Jensen’s moving even faster now; he shoves in quickly, thrusting out quicker, and moaning every time he sinks into the wet warmth of Jared's body. Jensen barely gets his knot inside and ties with Jared before his mate howls out his name and his body seizes, a string of cum spurting from his cock as he comes untouched. 

Almost incoherent with pleasure, Jensen helplessly ruts hard and fast, keeping his balls slapping against Jared's ass as he chases after his own orgasm. He gets a hand in Jared's hair, using the long strands like a harness as he bucks; Jared is still shaking and can’t stop whimpering, but Jensen tugs roughly as he pumps his hips, the knot keeping his thrusts shallow. 

A couple more thrusts and everything untangles. He shuts his eyes as the pleasure takes over. “Oh, Jay, I'm gonna...” Jensen doesn’t get the words out--A heartbeat later thick white come is spilling from his cock, leaking inside Jared. Jared gasps as he is bred, cum splattering onto his inner walls. All the muscles in his body tighten and lock as his thrust get shorter and shorter until he is hardly moving at all, just grinding his hips against the swell of Jared's ass as his knot throbs inside his mate. 

He still has a hand in Jared's hair, he's pulling every few jerks of his hips as he rides out the pleasure; Jared continues to make those pretty whimpering noises while his hole clamps down tight around the knot, milking Jensen of every last drop of seed. 

Slowly, Jensen's pace slows until he stops completely. He comes back to his senses, finds Jared shaking, softly whimpering and shivering, still caught in the throes of pleasure aftershocks. Jensen pulls him close, chest to back, rolling them onto their sides. His mate makes a little happy noise in the back of his throat and presses backward into his embrace; Jared grabs one of Jensen's arms, wrapping it around his waist, tucking himself into Jensen's arms and smiling blissfully. 

He is sore and sated, and happy-joyful to be held as Jensen nuzzles the back of his neck. His scalp stings a little where Jensen had pulled his hair, but it is a good sort of hurt. 

Jensen apologizes for being rough; their love making is always tender and sweet, drawn out for hours...not a rough, hard fuck that is over like a one night stand. But Jared is more than happy with the frantic sex, especially when Jensen gets all growly and possessive. 

“Just hated the thought of another knothead touching you," Jensen confesses, even as he is holding Jared, petting him, nuzzling his nape and pressing soft kisses to the love-bites that mark the flushed, sensitized skin. "You are mine, and I love you so much, Jared." 

Jared smiles contentedly, looking over his shoulder to meet his mate’s fond gaze. “I love you too. I love you with all my heart.” 

Jensen still feels a bit guilty for being rough with Jared, rambling on and on endlessly until Jared has to chime in with a "Jensen, shut up and kiss me." 

Jensen grins brightly, eyes twinkling with love and devotion, as he leans in and kisses his beloved mate. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: xdarlingnickyx 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86225.html?thread=32913361#/t32913361)


End file.
